


Love Between Two Windows

by sekaifornini



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaifornini/pseuds/sekaifornini
Summary: İki pencere arasında oturduğumuz merdivende aşkı bulmuştum.





	1. Aptal Eşsincel Arkadaşlar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> İki pencere arasında oturduğumuz merdivende aşkı bulmuştum.

Sehun ile ilk ilkokulda üçüncü sınıfta tanışmıştık. 3 sayısının bende büyük bir önemi olduğu kesin. Nedenini açıklamadan önce Sehun’la ne tür bir saçmalıkla bir araya geldiğimi söylemeliyim. O günü dün gibi hatırlıyordum. Belki dün annemin albümleri düzenlerken Sehun ile doğum günümde çekilmiş fotoğrafımızı gördükten sonra oluşan yâd olabilir. Sehun ölmedi ancak Sehun’u 22 yaşıma gelene kadar aklımın bir köşelerinde hep öldürmüştüm. Bu sebeple yâd kelimesi benim için problem değildi. Üçüncü sınıfta hepimiz kıpır kıpırdık ki şimdi düşününce aynı pasifliğimi her yıl düzenli olarak gösterdiğimi kavrayabilmiştim. Yemek ye, uyu, okula git, gel ve yemek yiyip tekrar uyu. Hayatım tamamen monotondu. Bu monotonluktan asla ama asla bıkmamıştım. Sehun bu stabil hayatıma çok uçuk kaçık kaçmıştı ki bunun için tanrıya sürekli kızarım. Sehun’u kesinlikle hayatımda istememiştim. Geceleri uyumak istiyordum ancak Sehun odalarımızın penceresinin birbirine bakıp araya merdiven koyabildiğimizi öğrendikten sonra asla düzenli uykum olmamıştı. Şimdi bana sorsanız, üçüncü sınıftan önceki hayatımı isterdim.

O gün her zamanki monotonluğum ile okula gitmiştim. Annem arabasıyla beni okula bırakırken her şeyden bir haber olan, eskiden Taemin adında –annemin zorla arkadaş olmaya zorladığı çocuğun, ailesinin taşındığını ve yerine başka bir ailenin taşındığını göremeyecek kadar da aklı uçuk bir çocuktum. Sabah annem iyi dileklerini söyleyip üç yıldır aşina olduğum koridorda beni salarken hayatımda hiç bu kadar şansa ihtiyacım olduğunu çözememiştim de.

Dün gibi hatırladığım o günün ilk sabahında ilk ders matematikti. Matematikten nefret ederdim. Şimdi de ediyordum ve bu Sehun’dan nefret etmemden bile daha farklı bir nefretti. O zamanlar sıralarımız anlamadığım bir hikmetle iki kişilikti. Kimseyle arkadaş değildim ve hayatımın en güzel zamanlarıydı. Anneme yalancı bir arkadaş uydurup eve geldiğimde ona yalan söylesem bile açıkçası hiç arkadaşım olmamasını ve yalnız takılmayı seviyordum.

Koca sırada bir tek ben vardım. Aptal matematik dersi bile moralimi bozamazdı. Ancak o sabah dinlemediğim dersimin tam yarısında zilin çalmasına 20 dakika kala kapı çalınmış ve içeriye boy farkı insana kahkaha attıracak müdürümüz ve o çocuk girmişti. _Oh Sehun_.

Şimdiki boyu beni bile küçük santimlerle geçmiş olmasına rağmen o hala müdürümüz yanında üçüncü bacak olacak bir kişiydi benim için.

Sehun masumca müdürümüzün yanında duruyordu. Aslında müdürümüzün ne dediği pek umurumda değildi. O çocuğun sınıfımıza yeni geldiğini anlayabilecek kıvrak zekâdaydım ama içimde birden bire bir telaş olmuştu. Gözlerim hızla –bu arada orta sırada oturuyordum, arkadaki sıraları izleyip serice ön sıralara kaymıştı. Benim sıram dışında herkes biriyle oturuyordu ve bu şu anlama geliyordu, hiperaktif Oh Sehun benim sırama oturacaktı. Şimdi 22 yaşımda olup üniversiteye gitsem bile hala o benim sıramdı ve Sehun sadece yaklaşık 10 yıldır yanımda misafirdi.

Dakikalarca konuşup bir kelimesini tınlamadığım müdürümün en sondaki cümlesi kulaklarımda yankılanmaya başlamıştı. Boş bir sıraya geçmesini söylemişti. Bu boş sıranın benim sıram olduğunu herkes anlamıştı. Matematik öğretmenim bütün sevimsizliği ile müdürümüze destek çıkmıştı. ‘’Jongin’in yanına oturabilirsin Sehun.’’

Bir de cetveliyle masamın boş tarafını göstererek bu anlatımı güçlendirmişti. Kimse oraya çanta koyduğumu umursamamıştı. Sehun masumane bir şekilde yanıma gelirken kalbimin kırılma sesleri onu ulaşıyormuş gibi gözlerini bana dikmiş ve gözleri hilal şeklini alana kadar gülümsemişti. İşte o zaman Sehun’u aklımın muhakkak bir köşesinde öldürdüğüm ilk zamandı.

Sehun sıramı çalmıştı, monoton hayatımı çalıp bir köşeye savurmuş üstünde zıplamış çiğneyip yutmuştu. İlkokulda eline makas alarak matematik öğretmenimizin eteğini kesmiş bütün suçu bana atmıştı. Ortaokulda bir kızı öpüp kız ondan şikâyetçi olunca da bütün suçu bana atmıştı. Lise de 17 yaşındayken bir kızla birlikte olurken abisine yakalanıp bana kaçmış ve kızın abisine bir fiske bile vuramadan ikimizin de dayak yemesine sebep olmuştu. Oh Sehun, hayatımın her anında beni batırmıştı ve hala batırmaya devam ediyordu.

Okuldaki hayatımızı bir de üstüne üstlük yan evimde yaşama gücüne dayanarak evlerimize de taşımıştı. Asla ona arkadaş olduğumuzu söylememiştim lakin o çoktan _en yakın arkadaşlarız_ cümlesine inanmış gibiydi. O akşam annem beni geri almaya geldiğinde yanımda ayrılmayan Sehun’u görmüş ve ona yalan söyleyerek anlattığım arkadaşımın Sehun olduğunu düşünmüş, onunla tanışmıştı. Aslında onun Taemingilin evine taşınmış ailenin oğlu olduğunu öğrendiğimde hayatım biraz daha kaymıştı.

Annem bu kez ikimizi aynı arabaya almış ve Taemin’e olduğu gibi beni zorla Sehun ile arkadaş yapmıştı. Sehun buna sevinerek yine hilal şeklinde gülümsemişti. O an bu çocuğun hayatımı karartacağından adım gibi emindim ve Sehun beni hiç yanıltmamıştı şimdiye kadar.

Sehun odalarımızın karşılıklı olması için boş olarak kullanacakları küçük odayı bile almıştı. Ben asla öyle bir şey yapmazdım. Bir arkadaş için asla büyük odadan vazgeçmezdim ama Sehun bunu yapmıştı. Hayır, bu hoşuma gitmemişti aksine Sehun’un aptal bile olduğunu düşünmüştüm. Büyük oda için her şeyi yapardım ancak ablam buna izin vermezdi.

Sanırım Sehun pencerelerimizin arasına merdiven koyulacağını fark ettiğinde beşe geçiyorduk. Yeni bir sömestr başlangıcıydı ve Sehun canı sıkılmış olmalı ki camımı taşlıyordu. Onunla kavga etmiştim her zamanki gibi. Gönlümü almak istiyordu fakat ben defolup gitmesini istiyordum. Sonrasında üç katlı evlerimizin yangın merdiveninde bulunan ayrı bir merdiveni keşfederek camıma uzatmıştı. İnanın o merdiveni nasıl taşıyabilmişti bilmiyordum fakat hala iyi durumda olan merdiven duvarımı delecek noktada ikimizin penceresini birbirine bağlamıştı.

Sehun gerçekten korkusuzdu. Merdivene güvenerek çıkmış ve sürünerek penceremin önüne gelerek pencereme tıklamıştı. Yine taş attığını düşünerek umursamamış ve kitaplığımı düzenlemeye devam etmiştim. Ancak arkamı döndüğüm anda korkudan kitaplığımdaki bütün kitapları tekrar düşürmüştüm. Penceremin tam önünde bana sırıtarak bakıyordu. O gözlerini oymak istemiştim. Ondan kopmak isterken nasıl oluyor da ona daha fazla bağ kuruyordum emin değildim.

Ailelerimiz o merdiveni ertesi gün fark etmişti ve Sehun’un ailesi ailemden özür dileyerek kaldıracaklarını söylemişti. Lakin Oh Sehun ağlayıp sızlayarak buna engel olurken ailem bana sormadan bu işe evet demişti. Odamın duvarını delecek bir merdiven istememiştim. Oh Sehun’u da istememiştim lakin o merdiven olduğu her gece Sehun uykumu düşünmeden bıkmadan usanmadan camıma tıklamıştı.

Onunla kavga ettiğimde gitmemişti, ona hakaret ettiğimde de gitmemişti, onu dövüp canını yaktığım da gitmemişti. Oh Sehun bir sülüktü ve asla gitmek nedir bilememişti. Ortaokulda ilk sevgilisi olduğunda ona vermesi gereken ilgiyi yine de bana vermişti. Bakirliğini bir kıza verip onu sevdiğini söylese bile onunla 1 ay çıkıp yine bana dönmüştü.

Vazgeçmiştim. Oh Sehun’u ne kadar kazımaya çalışırsam çalışayım o hep en derinlerimde işlendiğinden asla gitmemişti. Bu yüzden onunla arkadaşlığımı kabullenmiştim. Ama üniversitenin üçüncü yılında, bana hayatı zindan eden en yakın arkadaşıma âşık olduğumu anlamıştım. Sehun’un bana değer vermesini hep aptalca bulurdum ki bu şu an ona âşık olsam bile hala geçerliydi.

Ona sevdiğimi hiç söylememe rağmen bana değer göstermesi en yakın arkadaşımı aptal biri yapardı. Ve benim de nefret ettiğimi sandığım en yakın arkadaşıma daha önce hiç sevgi sözcüğü sarf etmediğim halde ona okulumun üçüncü yılında o kendinin eşcinsel olduğunu söyleyip bir çocukla çıkmaya başladığında âşık olduğumu artık kabullendiğim kadar bende aptaldım işte.

-

Muzlu sütlerden nefret ederdim. Açıkçası Sehun ile ilgili her şeyden nefret ederdim ve bu yalnızca muzlu sütle sınırlı kalmıyordu. Üçüncü yılımın ilk günü okula tek gelmiştim. Ailem altıma en azından kendim gidebileceğim bir külüstür almıştı. Tam tamına üniversiteye başladığımdan beridir benimleydi ve Sehun’dan daha çok sevdiğimi biliyordum.

Normalde olsa sabah beni ilk kaldıracak kişi Sehun olurken üniversitemin üçüncü yılında ilkokul üçte değiştiğine inandığım hayatımdan farklı bir şekilde alarmım ile uyandırılmıştım. Sehun gece camıma da vurmamıştı. İyi bir şey olmadığını biliyordum ama umurumda değilmiş gibi olması bunu yeterli kılıyordu.

Otoparkta yer ararken günün ilk kötü olayı beni bulmuştu. Sehun ile arkadaş olduğumu düşünürsem bu sorun aslında şaşırtıcı değildi. Benim külüstürüm ile zenginlik akan bir arabanın acımasızca bana çarpışmıştı. İkimizde hatalı mıydık emin değildim ancak ikimiz de tek boş yer olan o parkı istiyorduk. Yine de külüstürüm için endişelenmeden edememiş diğer sürücü ile aynı anda arabamdan inmiştim. Arabamın tamponunu kontrol ederken diğer sürücü yanıma çoktan gelmişti.

‘’Çok özür dilerim. İyi misiniz?’’ Başımı ona çevirmeden başımı sallamış ve derin sesli bu çocuğun benim gibi tamponumla ilgilenmesine sebep olmuştum. ‘’Önemli bir şey var mı?’’ Konuşmaya devam ederken tamponumda yalnızca birkaç çizik olduğunu görerek rahatlamış ancak o zaman başımı kaldırıp benimle konuşan çocuğa dönmüştüm.

‘’Önemli bir sorunu yok. Peki ya sizin arabanızın bir şeyi var mı?’’ Sadece göz ucuyla arkasındaki arabasına bakmış ve omuz silkerek bana dönmüştü. Tamponuma eğildiğim için sırtımı dikleştirdim ve benimle yaklaşık aynı boyda olan çocuğa bakmayı sürdürdüm. Zengin olduğu belliydi ve yine de benim külüstürümü önemseyecek kadar iyiydi. Ya da hayatımda var olduklarını düşündüğüm insanlar gibi aptal biriydi.

‘’Yok.’’ Gülmüş ve elini ensesine atarak boş olan parka bakmıştı. ‘’Sizi bekletmek istemem ama bu boş parkı ilk ben gördüm.’’ Kaşlarım havaya kalkmış ve onun yüzü kare gülüşüyle gözlerimin önüme düşmüştü. ‘’Çok önemli bir işim var.’’

‘’Benim de işim var ve doğruyu söylemek gerekirse ben de bu parkı ilk gördüm.’’ Onunla inatlaşmıyordum çünkü bununla kaybedecek bir vaktim yoktu. O gülüşünü büyütmüş ve benim son derece ciddi yüz ifademe bakmıştı.

‘’Bakın bunu sonra telafi edebilirim ancak…’’

‘’Ortada telafi edilecek bir sorun yok. Ben bu boş parka arabamı park ediyorum.’’ Onu daha fazla dinlemeden arabama dönerken arkada boş bir şekilde kalışıyla duruyordu. Gülen yüzü solmuştu. Arabama bindiğim an kornaya basıp yolumdan çekilmesini söylemiş ve onun yavaşça yoldan çekilişini dikiz aynamdan izlemiştim. Arabayı ustalıkla hızla parka soktuğumda kendisinin daha arabasına yeni bindiğini fark etmiştim.

Bulduğum boş parkın sevinciyle arabamdan inip otoparktan çıkmış ve benim için yine berbat olan okul yılımı yaşamak için koca binaya adım atmıştım. Sehun nerelerdeydi bir fikrim yoktu lakin telefonumu kontrol etmek gibi bir saçmalık yapıp saatim olmadığını görüp direk bölümüme yürümüştüm. Sehun muhakkak gelirdi çünkü okulla işi olmasa bile bir şekilde hep okulda olurdu.

Bölüme girdiğimde çoğu kişinin burada olduğunu gördüm. Birkaç tane yeni yüz görsem bile umurumda değildi. İnsanlardan uzak bir yere geçmiş ve bütün yeteneğimin bundan ibaret olduğunu düşünerek başımı masaya koyarak uyuklamaya başlamıştım. Geniş bölümün her bir köşesinden sesler geliyordu en sonunda uyuyamadığımı fark etmiştim ancak yine de başımı kaldırmama sebep olan bu değildi.

‘’Jongin!’’ Sehun’un sesi bütün bölümde yankılanmış herkes susup Sehun’un gelmiş olduğuna kanaat getirerek konuşmalarına geri dönmüştü. Üniversite Sehun’u hiç mi hiç değiştirmemişti. Hala gördüğü her koridorda adımı bağıracak kadar aptaldı. Adımı bağırarak bütün merdivenleri öyle çıkmıştı. Uzun bacakları merdiven için ideal olsa bile sesi kulaklarımı tırmalamaktan geri kalmıyordu.

‘’Beni merak ettin mi?’’ Mutluluk saçan bir virüsle oradan oraya koşturuyorken birden kendisini soluma atmış ve yattığım masaya eğilerek yüzüme üflemişti. Onu hiç merak etmemiştim yalnızca neden beni sinir etmeden uyandırmadığını düşünmüştüm. Sonrasında bu düşüncenin bile bana iyi gelmediğini şimdi anlıyordum. Elime böyle şanslar geçince kullanmalıydım fakat ben Sehun’u düşünmüştüm.

‘’Hayır.’’ Cevabım onu şaşırtmamıştı. Başımı sıradan kaldırdığım an kolunu omzuma atıp bana sıkıca sarılmıştı. Kısa süre önce insanları neden aptal ve sinir bozucu olduğunu düşünmüştüm. Tamam, kabul bunu hep düşünmüştüm. Bana göre insanlar aptal ve sinir bozucuydu ve hep öyle kalacaktı. Sonrasında aklıma şu denklem gelmişti, çirkin, baharat ve kimyasal x. Bence insanların formülü buydu ve insanları yapan tanrı yanlışlıkla içine Sehun ile ilgili olan her şeyi karıştırmış olmalıydı.

‘’Oh Jonggie~’’ Adımın ilk defa bu kadar çirkin söylendiğine şahit oluyordum. Yüzümü buruşturdum ve Sehun’un kolunu omzumdan attım. Aslında hayatımızın bu noktada değiştiğini hesaba katamamıştım. Sehun’daki küçük değişimleri fark edememek benim suçum değil kesinlikle Sehun’un suçuydu.

‘’Sana bir şey söyleyeceğim.’’ Ona kaba davranmamı umursamadan yine yüzünü bana yaklaştırmış ve nefesini yüzüme üflemişti. Böyle yapmasından nefret etsem de gözlerindeki parıltı bu kez onu itmemem gerektiğini söylüyordu. Neler olup bittiği hakkında bir bilgim yoktu. Sehun’un saçını boyadığını bile o yüzünü bana yaklaştırıp bir perçemi alnının ortasına düşünce fark etmiştim. O an bir şeyi anlamıştım, Sehun asla bir şeyleri bana yaklaştırmadan değişimleri fark edemeyeceğimdi. Detaycı bir insan değildim ve hiç de olmamıştım.

Sehun ceketinin iç cebinden muzlu süt çıkarmıştı. Buna artık şaşırmıyordum. Aynı bölümde okuyup bizi izleyenler de şaşırmıyordu. Sehun iki tane sütten biri bana uzatmıştı. Pipeti de benim için açmıştı. ‘’Bana saygı duyacağını biliyorum.’’ Yanılıyordu, ona asla saygı duymazdım ve bu kez de duymayacaktım. ‘’Sanırım erkeklerden hoşlanıyorum.’’

Nefesi tekrar bana çarparken bu kez söylemeden önce muzlu sütten bir yudum aldığından dolayı ondan gelen kokuyu kendime çekmiştim. Kaşlarım çatılmıştı ve Sehun kıkırdamaya devam ediyordu. ‘’Ve bununla bitmiyor,’’ Neden güldüğünü anlamıyordum. Ve ondan gelen muz kokusunun da bu neden bu kadar rahatsız edici olduğunu da anlamıyordum. ‘’Biriyle çıkıyorum.’’

Sehun bu kez kıkırdamayı kesip muzlu sütünü içerken kahkaha atmaya başlamıştı. Oh Sehun’un her zaman sevgilileri olurdu. Ortaokulda öptüğü kız bir kenara ilk bakirliğini verdiği kızı bilirdim. Oh Sehun hepsiyle çıkıp sonrasında boş vermişti. Şimdi ise ben Kim Jongin bu duruma şaşırmıştım.

Sehun bana daha öncesinde hiç eşcinsel olduğunu söylememişti. Onun eşcinsel olduğunu da anlamamıştım. Dediğim gibi, detaycı bir insan değildim ve Sehun benim gözüme bir şeyleri sokana kadar hiçbir bok anlamazdım.

Şaşkınlığımın sebebi neydi bilmiyordum. Ama ona hislerimin birden mideme vurmuş olması hoş değildi. Sanki yıllardan beri çıkmayı bekleyen şeyler vardı ve ben bunları yeni ortaya çıkarıyordum. En kısa sürede bunu anlamıştım. Oh Sehun hep kızlara ilgi duymuştu, en azından benim gördüğüm buydu. Bir erkek olarak ilgileneceği hep ben vardım ancak bir gün hayatımı mahveden Oh Sehun, üniversitemin de üçüncü yılında mahvetme kararı alarak ilgilenebildiği erkek sayısını yükseltmişti.

Artık Oh Sehun için tek bir erkek değildim. Oh Sehun aptal bir eşcinseldi ve ben de ona olan ilgimi yeni anlayan aptal bir eşcinsel arkadaştım. Her şeyin kısası, ikimiz de aptaldık ve ikimiz de seviyorduk.


	2. Berbat Bir Tadı Vardı

Sehun ilk sevgilisini ortaokulda sınıfın en güzel kızıyla çıkarak kullanmak istemişti. O zamanlar Sehun’dan nefret ediyordum ki bu nefretim hiç bitmemişti. Sehun’u biriyle çıktığı için yadırgamamış, benden uzak duracaksa onunla çıkmasını uygun bularak aradan çekilmek de istemiştim. Ancak Oh Sehun hayatınızda görebileceğiniz en aptal sadık arkadaş olabilirdi. Kıza hiçbir zaman yüz vermezdi.

Bir keresinde aptal ortaokul hocamız yüzünden bütün sınıf bahçede oyun oynarken içlerinden sivri zekalı biri itip kakışmayı oyun haline getirmişti. mantık dışıydı ve Sehun olmasa yalnızca bir köşede onları izleyip ne kadar çocukça olacağıyla ilgili kendimle tartışacağım bir şey olsa bile zaten dediğim gibi Sehun yüzünden oturamamış, oyunu oynamak durumunda kalmıştım. Zevk almıyordum, birini itip neredeyse onları yere düşürecek kadar sert olmak bana eğlenceli gelmiyordu fakat 12 yaşındaki çocuklar için bu inanılmaz bir zevkti. O zamanlar –bu hala oluyor, gerçekten de yaşımın onlarla bir olup olmadığını sorguluyordum. Ben mi fazla olgundum yoksa onlar mı fazla çocuktu?

Sehun, ben ve sevgilisi bir köşede olurken aniden bütün sınıf etrafta koşuşturmaya başlamış ve herkes birbirini iteleyerek, yumruk atarak ya da tokatlayarak peşlerinden koşuyordu. İnsanlar bu oyuna sobe dese de benim için bu zırvalıktan başka bir şey değildi. Tam o anda aptalca bir şey daha gerçekleşmişti.

Sehun’un ortaokuldaki güzel sevgilisi bana doğru koşturup beni itmişti. Hayır, kız canımı yakacak veyahut gerçekten gücünü kullanarak beni yere atmamıştı, bu o kadar barizdi ki. Her şey yalnızca benim boş bulunmamdan kaynaklanırken bilinmedik o anda Oh Sehun gelmiş ve aynı şekilde sevgilisini itip yere düşmesine sebep olmuştu. Kız şaşkındı, ben şaşkındım ancak Oh Sehun fazla sinirliydi.

‘’Nasıl onu itmeye cüret edersin!’’ O anki ince sesiyle bağırışını asla unutamazdım. Bütün sınıf sobelemeyi bırakarak bize doğru başlarını çevirirken ben o zaman Sehun’a içimden küfür yağdırıyordum. Yere düşürdüğü sevgilisinin canı onun bağırışıyla daha çok yanmış olmalı ki koluyla yüzünü gizleyip ağlamaya başlamıştı. Kıza üzülmüştüm. Sehun’un ise aptal olduğunu düşünmüştüm.

Ben iyiydim, sadece boş anıma geldiği için düşmüştüm lakin o kıza bağırıp durmuştu. Sonrasında herkesin kendisine bakıyor olmasını umursamadan yanıma gelip eğilmiş ve bir şeyim olup olmadığını sormuştu. Onu itmiş ve hızla ayağa kalkarak düşürdüğü kızı ben yerden kaldırmıştım. Sehun ısrarla benim yanımdaydı. Ona o gün bu yaptığının çok yanlış olduğunu söylesem bile o bunu anlamak istemiyor gibiydi.

‘’Senden değerli değildi Jongin.’’ O kız onun sevgilisiydi ve o yine de beni onun üstünde tutuyordu. Sehun ile o gün küsmüştüm ve bir sonraki gece camıma tıklayıp kendini affettirmek için bahaneler üretmişti. Fazla sinir bozucu olmasaydı eğer onu asla affetmezdim ama affetmiştim. Hem de birçoğu kez.

Şimdi ise Sehun yanımda otururken bunu düşünüyordum. O bir kızdı ve yine de beni ona tercih etmişti. Bütün ilgisi bendeyken bir anda dünya tersine dönmüş gibi bütün ilgisini benden çekip cep telefonunun diğer ucundaki sevgilisine vermişti. O söyleyene kadar Sehun’a böyle duygular beslediğimi bilmiyordum. Ona bir şey demediğim için takmamıştı. Genelde de ona bir şey demezdim ve sanırım normal karşıladığımı sanmıştı ancak ben sadece şaşkınlıktan karşılık verememiştim.

Şu an dersten çıkmış ve 1 saat sonraki dersimiz için kafeteryada oturmayı tercih ederken her zamanki gibi kitabıma konsantre olamıyordum. Normalde seslerden asla rahatsız olmazdım ama şu an önümde telefonuna bakıp kıkırdayan Sehun’un her tonunu kulaklarım beynine kazıyordu. Oh Sehun’dan nefret ediyordum ve bu nefretim asla sönmeyecekti.

Aynı cümleyi yaklaşık on beş kere okuduğum için sinirle kitabımı kapamıştım ve ancak o zaman en yakın arkadaşımın dikkatini çekebilmiştim. Telefonu hala elindeydi ve kirpiklerinin altından bana bakıyordu. ‘’Ne oldu Jongin?’’ Demişti bana ben ona dik dik bakarken. Dudaklarım hafif aralıktı ve ben ona saydırmak için kendimi cesaretlendiriyordum. Her zaman olduğu gibi ne kadar aptal olduğu ile ilgili cümleler kurmam gerekirken birden kendimi onun yüzünü incelerken bulmuştum.

Beyaz teni sertçe yutkunmama sebep olurken ince ama dolgun dudakları bende mide kasılmasına sebep oluyordu. Bana bakan gözleri telefonuna çevirdiğinde komik bir şey görmüş olacak ki hilal şeklini almıştı. Onu ilk gördüğümde hilal şeklindeki gözlerini çekici bulmamıştım. Daha 9 yaşımdaydım ve Oh Sehun yalnızca benim için müdürümüzün yanında üçüncü bacak olmuş ve yamuk dişiyle bana sinsice gülümseyen bir çocuk gibi gelmişti.

Şimdi burnu, kaşları, elmacık kemikleri, boynu, âdemelması ve geniş omuzlarıyla bedenimi titretmeye yetiyordu. O şu an üçüncü bacak değildi ve kesinlikle dişleri de yamuk kalmamıştı. Aslında yamuk kalsa bile onu beğeneceğimi kabul etmesem de farkındaydım.

‘’Sehun,’’ Adıyla seslendiğimde hilal şeklindeki gözleriyle bana dönmüştü. Onun aksine kaşlarım çatılmış ve onun eğlenen yüzüne tiksinir gibi bakıyordum. Sehun bu bakışlara alışıktı ve yadırgamıyordu. Dudaklarımı araladığım sırada onun telefonu çalmış ve bana işaret parmağını göstererek beklememi söylemişti.

Oh Sehun daha öncesinde benden hakaret işitse bile asla araya üçüncü bir kişi sokmazdı. Birden Sehun’un bana daha önce hiç hissettirmediği bir şey daha hissetmiştim. Bu da aniden gelen bir şeydi ve bütün bedenimi yakıyordu. Sehun daha rahat konuşmak için masadan kalkıp kafeteryanın kapısına giderken yutkunmayı denedim. Aslında yapmam gereken beni rahat bıraktığı için kitabıma dönüp rahat bir nefes almam gerekirken saat 11.23 sularında ben nefes alamadığımı hissetmiştim. Gözlerimin içinde bir şey yanıyordu.

Hiçbir zaman fazla tepki de vermezdim hele de Sehun’a karşı ama bu ilk defa oluyordu. Eğer Sehun’un önceden oturduğu sandalyeye biri çekip oturmasaydı kendimi tutamayarak ağlamaktan korkmuştum. İnsanların içindeyken ağlamayı sevmezdi.

‘’Beni hatırladın mı?’’ Gözlerimi kırpıştırarak tepkisizce karşımdaki çocuğa baktım. Bu sabah arabasına çarptığım çocuktu ve şimdi karşımda olup bana yine o gülüşünü sergiliyordu. Oradan bakınca arkadaş canlısı görünüp görünmediğimi merak ediyordum. Çünkü ben arkadaş edinmek istemiyordum.

‘’Hayır.’’ Dedim inatla. Yüzü birden asılmış ve böyle tepki beklemediğinden boşluğa düşmüştü. İstemsizce iki dudak ucum hafifçe yukarıya kalkarken o bunu fark etmeyerek gözlerini masanın üstünde kavuşturduğu ellerine bakıyordu sonrasında bana dönerken çoktan yine tepkisiz kalmıştım.

‘’Pekâlâ. Bu sabah otoparkta çarpışmıştık ama sorun değil.’’ Benimle konuşurken inatla gülümsemesi sinirimi bozmuştu. Sehun gibiydi ve bu yeterince sinirimi bozmaya yeter ve artardı.

‘’Sorun değilse neden buradasın?’’ Sert sesimi duyduğunda alayla güldü.

‘’Derdin ne? İnsan gibi konuşmaya çalışıyorum.’’ O bana bağırana kadar bu kadar sert olduğumu düşünmemiştim. Hayatımda yalnızca Sehun ile konuştuğumdan –ve ona hakaret ettiğimden, bu kadar kaba olmam olasıydı ancak normalde de hareketlerimin böyle olduğunu düşünürsek bana bağırmasını açıklamıyordu. Sonuçta o arabama çarpmış biriydi ve onun da benim gibi ciddi olmasını beklerdim. Yine de iç çekip onun gibi masaya eğilerek ellerimi kavuşturdum. Sehun’u düşündüğümden dolayı böyle olduğumu biliyordum.

‘’Özür dilerim ama ne istiyorsun?’’ Ağzından bir _‘hıh’_ sesi çıkartarak gülmeye devam etmişti. Kaşları havaya kalkmış ve masada biraz daha eğilmişti.

‘’Seninle konuşmak hep zor mudur?’’ Açıkçası zor biri değildim çünkü zor olmam için kendimi insanlardan soyutlayıp onlar benimle konuştuğunda cevap vermemem gerekiyordu. Bu yüzden cidden zor biri değildim belki de birazcık kabaydım ama hayır, zor değil.

‘’Hayır.’’ Cevabımdan tatmin olmayarak alt dudağını ısırdığında bense sadece onun gösterdiği reaksiyonları izliyordum. Yaptığım pek bir şey yoktu ve o ısrarlı görünüyordu. En sonunda beni şaşırtmayarak kavuşturduğu elini çekerek bana uzatmıştı. ‘’Ben Zhang Zitao. Tiyatro bölümü 3. Sınıf öğrencisiyim.’’

Aslında ona sadece adını verse yeteceğini söylemek istesem de bu beni onun gözünde daha da zor yapma ihtimaline karşılık bende kavuşturduğum ellerimi çözüp onun elini sıkmıştım. ‘’Kim Jongin.’’ Yine de onun gibi GBT’mi çıkarmazdım. İsmimi söylemek bile onu mutlu ederken bana tekrar gülümsemiş ve son kez elimi sertçe sıkıp elini geri çekmişti.

‘’Burada yalnız oturduğunu görünce gelmek istedim. Tanıştığıma memnun oldum.’’

‘’Yalnız değilim.’’ Dedim kontrol için kafeteryanın kapısına bakarken. Sehun hala yoktu ve ben bütün vücudumu saran o yabancı hisle yalnız başıma müdahale etmek zorundaydım. Belki de gerçekten yalnızdım ve bu ilk defa istemediğim bir şeydi.

Birkaç şeyin gözüme sokulması için bir cümle ve o şeyleri kesinleştirmek için bir ders saatim yetmişti. Bu kadar detaycı olmayan ben için çok kısa, basit ve yüzeysel bir saatti.

‘’Kimseyi göremiyorum.’’ Zitao denen çocuk benim sınırlarımı mı yoksa kendi sınırlarını mı zorluyordu bilemiyordum ancak ona döndüğümde benim her zaman yaptığım gibi düz bir ifadeyle bana bakıyordu. Karşımda böyle birini görene kadar ne kadar sıkıcı bir şey olduğunu fark edememiştim.

‘’Jongin?’’ Bir an verecek cevabımın olmadığını düşünürken Sehun’un o bariton sesini işiterek gözlerimi hızla açıp kapamış ve kendime inanamasam da sevinmiştim. Küçük bir an Sehun’un gittiğini bile düşünmüştüm. Sehun yanımıza geldiğinde bana baktı ve kaşlarını havaya kaldırarak masada oturan Zitao’nun kim olduğunu sordu.

‘’Sonra görüşürüz Jongin.’’ Ona bir şey demeden hızlıca masadan kalkıp giderken Sehun ona kaşlarını çatmıştı. Bu hali bile şu an iyi hissetmemi sağlarken o sandalyeyi sertçe kavrayıp kendisi oturmuş ve telefonunu da masaya bırakarak bana dönmüştü. Bakışlarım düz bile olsa içimde anlamsız bir mutluluk vardı.

‘’O kimdi?’’ Dudakları büzüşmüş ve o pembe dudaklarının ne kadar tatlı olduğunu düşünürken birden kanımın çekildiğini hisseder gibi olmuştum.

‘’Bilmiyorum.’’ Gerçekten bilmiyordum ve Sehun o çocuğun adımı söylemesini duymuş olsa bile benim kimseyle arkadaş olarak da olsa ilgilenmeyeceğimi bildiğinden sesini çıkarmadan beni onaylamıştı. Kitabımı geri açarken Sehun aniden onu elimden alıp şeytani bir sırıtışlar bana dönmüştü. Kitabı kendi tarafına koymuş ve ceketinin cebinden iki muzlu süt çıkararak birini bana uzatmıştı. Açmayacağımı bildiğinden dolayı da pipeti kendi çıkararak batırmıştı.

‘’Sana güzel haberim var.’’ Bu cümlesinden sonra gelecek hiçbir şeyin güzel bir haber olabileceğini düşünmüyordum. ‘’Onunla tanışabilirsin. Ama şimdiden söylemem gerek o bizden bir yaş küçük. Yine de görsen seversin.’’ Sevmezdim. Kimseyi sevmemiştim ve onu da sevmezdim. Ona ilk sevgilisi gibi de acımazdım. Onu düştüğünde kaldırmazdım. Bakirliğini verdiği kızın gibi abisinden dayak yemezdim.

‘’Onunla nerede ve ne zaman tanıştın?’’ Umursamazca sormuştum ve ses tonum bunu fark ettirir tonda çıkmıştı. Gerçekten düşündüğüm bir şeydi. Sehun hep yanımdayken hangi arada gidip erkeklerden hoşlandığını anlayıp biriyle çıkmaya başlamıştı ki? En çok da bu sinirimi bozuyordu. Ne zamandı!

Omuz silkerken alt dudağını da düşürmüş ve gözleri yukarıdaki boşluğa bakmıştı. ‘’Geçen hafta gidelim dediğim bir parti vardı ya, sen gelmemiştin, ben yalnız gitmek zorunda kalmıştım?’’ O teklifi hatırlıyordum. Sınıfta hiç sevmediğim bir çocuğun partisiydi, açıkçası beni nasıl davet ettiğini hiç anlamamıştım ama davet etmişti. Elbette gitmemiştim, gürültülü, kalabalık yerlerden haz etmezdim ve Sehun’un her seferinde bunu bildiği halde bana teklif etmesi her zaman beni şaşırtırdı. ‘’O zaman onunla tanıştım. Partiyi yapan çocukla ortak bir arkadaşı varmış, o yüzden o da gelmiş. Aslında ilk başta içiyorduk ve bilmediğim bir şekilde sarhoşluktan dolayı beni öptü ve bu iyiydi.’’ Alt dudağını hafifçe dişlediğinde sertçe yutkunmayı denedim. Bütün kanımın sinirle yukarıya çıktığını hissediyordum. Ellerimi masanın altında yumruk yapmıştım.

‘’Eski sevgilisini düşünerek beni öptüğünü söylemek ve özür dilemek için partiyi düzenleyen çocuktan numaramı almış. Telefonda konuşmaya başladık ve oldu işte.’’ Sonda umursamıyormuş gibi omuzlarını bir kez daha silktiğinde gözlerimi birkaç saniyeliğine kapamış ve sakinleşmeyi beklemiştim. Sehun her zaman düşünmeden hareket eden biriydi ki bunu birkaç yılda çok rahat anlamıştım. Bakirliğini verdiği kızın abisinden dayak yemek bile onu yıldırmamıştı. O zaman da umursamaz olurdu ancak böyle değildi.

Şimdi gözleri ara sıra telefonuna kayıyor, bildirim sesine odaklanıyordu. Eskiden olsa kız olsa bile bir tek bana odaklanır, mesaj gelmesini umursamadan beni nasıl sinir edebileceğini düşünürdü. O zamanlar Sehun’un beni rahat bırakması için çok fazla dua derdim, bu dualarımın gerçekleşeceğini ve bundan son derece rahatsız olabileceğimi hiç düşünmezdim. İçimde onun beni sinir etmesini istemek geçiyordu. Bana zorla sevmediğim muzlu sütleri içirebilirdi, aptal video oyunları izletebilirdi veya ben kitap okurken ses yapabilirdi.

‘’Birazdan dersten çıkacak Jongin. Biraz daha bekleyelim.’’ Sehun heyecanla masanın üstündeki parmaklarını vururken hissettiğim kadarıyla da dizini kaldırıyordu. Bu süre zarfınca hiç gözümü bile kırpmadan onun tepkilerini izlerken bir kez olsun onun hiç kimse için böyle bir heyecana girdiğini düşünmemiştim. Masanın üstünde kendisi için açtığı muzlu sütünü bile unutmuş, içmemişti. Sinirleniyordum ancak kendime şimdi açıklayabildiğim gibi korkuyordum da. Gözlerimin içine küçük iğneler batıyormuş gibi hissediyordum.

Yumruk yaptığım ellerimi çözerek masanın üstündeki muzlu sütü ve kitabımı alıp masadan kalkıp arkamdaki Sehun’un seslenmesini umursamadan kafeteryadan çıkarken boğazımda daha iyi yer edinmiş o yumruyu yutmaya çalışıyordum. Birkaç gözyaşı akarken kendime hayret ediyordum. Asla duygusuz biri olmamıştım –kaba biri olsam bile-, ağlayabilirdim fakat ilk defa böyle bir şey için gözyaşlarımı tutmadan ağlıyordum. Elimdeki muzlu sütü içmeye çalışırken hızla adımlarımı merdivenlere çekmiştim bile.

‘’Berbat.’’ Dedim birkaç yudum aldığım muzlu sütün kabına bakıp kalan çoğu sütü izlerken. Ayrıca ağlamayı durduramıyordum. Neyse ki önüme şimdiye kadar kimse gelmemişti ve arkamda Sehun’u da hissedememiştim. ‘’Berbat bir tadı var.’’ Zorla içmeye devam ederken aşağıya inip merdivenlere çökmüş ve ağladığıma sinirlenerek kolumla gözyaşlarımı silmiştim.

Arkamda birden bir el hissettiğimde gerilmeden duramamış ve büyük bir umutla arkama baktığımda Sehun’u görmek istemiştim. Yerine otoparkta çarpıştığım çocuğu görürken sinirden daha fazla ağlamaya başlamıştım. Birden bu kadar sulu göz olmayı kaldıramazdım ancak kendimi durduramamıştım. Ve Sehun ilk defa bir akıllılık arkamdan gelmemişti.

Zitao denen çocuk elimdeki muzlu sütü alıp merdivenlerin uzak bir basamağına koyup yanıma otururken hangi hakla bana sarıldığını merak etmiştim lakin bir kişinin ilk defa ben ağlarken teselli etmesi iyi gelmişti işte. Bu yüzden büyük kabalıklarıma rağmen ona izin verip ağlamıştım.


	3. Onu Ben de Mutlu Edebilirim

Sehun, pencerelerimizin arasına merdiven koyup ailemi ikna ettikten sonra babam ve Sehun’un babası bunun sağlıklı olabilmesi için merdiveni oraya montelemişlerdi. O gün fazlasıyla üzgündüm çünkü duvarımı delen bir merdiven beni sinirlendiriyorken ailem buna destek çıkıyordu. Ailem bile benim gibi düşünmeyip bunun ne kadar zararlı olabileceğini umursamıyordu. Etrafımdaki herkes aptaldı ve Oh Sehun başı çekiyordu. Bazı zamanlar annemin beni zorla arkadaş yaptığı Lee Taemin’i bile Oh Sehun’a tercih ediyordum. Ama maalesef Lee Taemin’in memur babası yüzünden şehri terk ederek Oh ailesine şans tanımışlardı ve benim Sehun’dan başka tercihim yoktu.

Çoğu zamanlar başımı yastığa koyduğumda Sehunsuz bir hayatın nasıl olabileceğini hep düşünürdüm. Oh Sehun olmasaydı matematik öğretmenimden sürekli azar işitmezdim, kızları kesmek istediği için gittiği tiyatro kulübü yerine satranç kulübüne ya da edebiyat kulübüne giderdim, her bize geldiğinde annemin onun için hazırladığı ve onun sevdiği yemekleri yemez, muzlu süt içmezdim. Aptal video oyunları izlemek yerine İngilizcemi geliştirmek için bir şeyler yapabilirdim. Ben Oh Sehun için ne ifade ediyordum emin değildim _(ona sorsanız en yakın arkadaştım ama içsel olarak cidden onun için neydim de bu kadar bana bağlıydı bilmiyordum)_ ancak ben onun için hayatımdaki o özel saatlerden hep feragat etmiştim. Yani fazlasıyla fedakardım.

Oh Sehun, her ne dediyse yapmıştım. Belki uzaktan sürekli onu eziyor, ona hakaret ediyor gibi durabilirdim _(kabul, öyleydi)_ fakat bir şekilde aslında en çok fedakarlık yapan bendim. İstemediğim çok şey yapmıştım ve Sehun benim yaptıklarımın yanından bile geçemezdi. Her gece gelip merdivene tırmanırken camıma tıklayarak beni uykumdan uyandırması bile onun için fedakarlık yapmamdı. Hiçbir genç çocuk okul zamanları erkenden kalkmak istemezdi. En azından ben istememişti.

Oh Sehun’un fedakar olmadığını söyleyemezdim, lakin onun en güçlü özelliği sadık olmasıydı. Tamamen birini sevdiğinde ona bağlanır ve ne kadar zaman geçerse geçsin, o kişi ne yaparsa yapsın muhakkak yanında kalır, onu severdi ve bunu karşılık beklemeden yapardı. Oh Sehun’u aptal yapan özelliği de buydu. Bir insan neden karşılık beklemeden bunu yapardı ki?

Dün öğrendiğim bilgilerden dolayı bu gece hiç uyuyamamıştım. Oh Sehun okulda beni bulup _(zaten bulmaması saçmalık olurdu, bölümlerimiz aynıydı.)_ neler olduğunu sorsa da ona açık açık garip hissediyordum, bana iyi gelmiyorsun diyememiştim. Bu gece uykumdan feragat edip –bu yine bir fedakârlıktı- hep düşünmüştüm. Sehun’a aniden hissettiğim o şeyin belki de korkudan kaynaklandığı zihnimde sürekli yankılanmıştı. Yani o benim ilkokuldan beri arkadaşımdı, başka bir erkeği hayatına alabilecek olması –hatta almış olması- beni fazlasıyla korkutup aklımın karman çorman olmasına sebep olmuş olabilirdi.

Bu düşünceyi sabaha kadar iyice kendime aşılamıştım ki artık böyle düşündüğüme bile emindim. Lakin hesaba katmadığım merdivenden ve bu gece açık bırakarak unuttuğum penceremden girip yatağıma, yanıma kıvrılan Sehun’u uykuya daldığım o zamanlarda hissetmeyip sabahleyin yanımda uyurken görmek mideme giren krampların artmasına ve bütün gece düşündüğüm o şeylerin anında uçmasına neden olmuştu. Uzun bedeniyle tek kişilik yatağımda zorla kıvrılıyordu. Bacaklarını bile kıramamış, alnındaki o belirgin çizgiye bakılırsa huzursuz görünüyordu. Yüzüme vuran gerçeklerle tekrar ağlamak isterken dün gece aklıma bile gelmeyen teselli veren o çocuğu hatırlamıştım.

Oh Sehun çoğunlukla benim ağladığımı nadir görürdü. Pekâlâ, ben de onunkini zor görürdüm ama en azından onun çocukken istediğini yaptırmak için ağladığı zamanları hala hatırlardım. Ben öyle değildim, Sehun’un ağlamalarını gördüğüm kadar o benimkileri görmemişti ve o çocuk belki de yabancı olarak bir ilkti. Benim için böyle şeylerin değeri yoktu ama insanların ağlayışımı görmesinden hoşlanmazdım yine de dün onun yanından giderken teşekkür etmiştim.

Sehun, kaşlarını çatmaya devam ettiğinde dikkatimi ona vererek bakmıştım. Şimdi dokunmak beni korkuturken havadaki elimin onun alnına bile ulaşmadığımı fark etmiştim. Bir yanım hiç olmadığı kadar onun alnına dokunmayı fazla istiyordu, bir yanım her zamanki gibi davranmamı ve onu yataktan itmemi istiyordu. Çok ikilemde kalmıştım.

Yine de en çok arzulayan kısmıma uyarak parmaklarım onun alnına gitmiş ve kaşlarına düzeltmeye çalışmıştım. Yatakta geriye kayıp olmayan yeri ona açtığımda kaşları düzelmiş ve huzurluymuş gibi bacaklarını biraz daha kırıp yatakta uzanmıştı. Ben uyuduktan sonra geldiğine emindim ancak neden gelecekse bu kadar geç kaldığına takılmıştım. Bu da onun eve geç geldiğini gösterirdi? Onun sevgilisi ile takılıp takılmadığına pek emin değildim ama bütün yollar bunu gösteriyordu.

Oh Sehun’un arkadaşları olsa bile ben olmadıktan sonra bu kadar geç saate kadar takılmazdı. Canının sıkıldığını söyleyerek geri gelirdi lakin bu kez gelmemişti. ‘’Jongin?’’ İsmimi onun ağzının içinden duyduğumda alnındaki parmaklarımı çekmiş ve daha gözlerini bile açmamış Sehun’a dönmüştüm. Ağzını birkaç kez şapırdatmış ve omuzlarını gererek ve esneyerek uykusunu açmıştı. Gözleri kıpraşarak açılırken beni görmüş ve gülerken gözleri hilal şeklini almıştı.

Midemdeki kasılma artarken inlemiş, yüzümü yastığın diğer tarafına gömmüştüm fakat Sehun rahatlık vermeyip kolunu ve bacağını benim üzerime atmıştı. Omzum ile kolunu itmeye çalışırken izin vermemiş ve başını da enseme yaklaştırarak onun nefesini hissetmemi istemişti. Oh Sehun sülüktür derken şaka yapmıyordum. ‘’Günaydın Jonggie~.’’ Ensemin hemen arkasında cıvıldadığında yüzümü buruşturdum ve ismini seslenerek onu uyardım ama o takmamıştı bile.

Bir kolunun belimin hemen altına girip beni sardığını hissettiğimde tutulmuştum. Hareketlerim kısa süreliğine kısıtlanmışken onu beni kendisine çekmesine de böylelikle izin vermiştim. Mide kasılmalarımın yanında kalp atışlarımın yavaş yavaş hızlanmasını bire bir yaşamıştım. Öyle ki kulaklarımda bile kan akışımın hızını duyabildiğimi iddia edebilirdim şu an. Oh Sehun’un saçlarıma öpücük bıraktığında ondan kaçmaya çalıştım.

Her zaman yanımda kıvrıldığında sabahları yataktan attığım Oh Sehun’dan kaçmak için bu kez ben kendimi yataktan atmıştım. Sehun şaşkınca yerdeki beni izlerken sertçe yutkunup yerde dönmüş ve dizlerimden güç alarak ayağa kalkmıştım. Üstümdeki tişörtümü düzeltirken o da yataktan oturma pozisyonuna gelmiş hala şaşkınca bana bakıyordu.

‘’Ben gidiyorum. Kahvaltıda anneme yardım edeceğim.’’ Banyoya girip işlerimi bile halletmeyi düşünmeden odadan çıkmak istiyorken arkamdan Sehun’un bağırdığını duymuştum.

‘’İyi de annen hala hastanede.’’ Sehun’u umursamadan odamdan çıkmış ve koridorumuzda mevcut olan banyoya ilerlemiştim. Annem hemşire olduğundan Sehun doğru söylüyordu, nöbeti olduğu için gelmemişti ancak eminim birazdan gelirdi. Ailemi benden daha iyi tanıyordu, bu bile ona sinirlenmem için bir sebepken birden bire bunun hoşuma gitmesi kendimi tokatlamam içinde yeterliydi. Acımasızca yanağıma bir tokat attığımda inledim ve acısını da soğuk su ile geçirmek için yüzüme su serptim.

İşlerimi hızla halledip banyodan çıktım ve mutfağa inmişken Sehun’u ortalarda henüz görememiştim. ‘’Günaydın.’’ Küçük ablam mutfağa girdiğinde gülümsemiş ve yanağıma öpücük kondurmadan önce parmak uçlarına çıkıp omzuma ellerini bastırmıştı. Ona homurdandığımda sırtımı tokatlamıştı. Ablamdan sonra Sehun içeriye girerken gerginlikle buzdolabına yürümüş ve kahvaltı hazırlamak için bir şeyler bulmaya çalışmıştım.

Sadece kendimi oyalıyordum. İyi yemek yapamazdım ancak kahvaltı da iyi sayılırdım. Ablam, Sehun’u gördüğünde şaşırmamış aksine mutlu olarak ona da sarılıp öpmüştü. Yan gözle onları yüzümü buruşturarak izlerken neyse ki beni görmüyorlardı. ‘’Sehunnie, uzun zamandır burada yoktun.’’ Ablamın ona tatlı davranmasına neredeyse midem kalkacakken işime bakmaya çalışmıştım.

‘’Sevgilisiyle geziyordu.’’ Ağzımın içinden mırıldandığımda kimse beni duymamıştı. Duysalardı hala birbirleriyle sohbet etmeye çalışmazlardı. Eğer Sehun bu dediklerimi duysaydı, onu kıskandığımı düşünüp benimle alay ederdi.

‘’Açıkçası Jongin, geceleri ben girmeyeyim diye penceresini kilitliyor.’’ Elimdekileri tezgâha bırakırken ablamın kafama arkadan sertçe vurduğunda inledim.

‘’Ne vuruyorsun be!?’’ Bana cevap vermemiş ve işimi yapmamı söyleyip Sehun’u masaya oturtmuştu. Sehun bana bakıp gülerken ona _sonra görüşeceğiz_ bakışlarımı atıyordum. Bu onu daha da keyiflendirmişe benziyordu.

‘’Ne yapıyorsunuz bakalım? Jongin bana hiçbir şey anlatmıyor.’’ Ablamın onunla çocukça konuştuğu tam olarak ona bakmasam da gözlerimin önüne düşmüştü. Aileme, pekâlâ, bir şey anlatmıyordum çünkü anlatacak şeyim yoktu. Her gün Sehun ile takılıyordum ve bunun anlatılacak hiçbir tarafı yoktu. Gerçi bir şey yaptığımda da onlara söylemiyordum.

‘’Noona, sana söyleyebilirim çünkü Jongin beni tam olarak dinlemedi.’’ Sehun’un heyecanlı sesini işitirken önümdeki sebzeleri daha sert, yüksek sesle kesmeye başlamıştım. Seslerini duymak istemiyordum ama burada ben çalışırken onların gitmesini umut etmekten başka çarem yoktu. ‘’Bir sevgilim var. Sizin saygı duyacağınızı biliyorum. Bir erkek.’’ Ablamın tepkisini bilemiyordum ama ablama güveniyordum ki asla Sehun’u yargılamazdı.

‘’Sehunnie, bu çok tatlı. Başka fotoğrafı var mı?’’ Benden önce ablama gösterdiği resimler hiç aklıma gelmemişti. Bıçağı tezgaha sertçe bir kez vurduğumda ablamın homurdandığını duymuştum. ‘’Bununla nasıl tanıştın? Bana her şeyi anlat.’’

‘’Yeter artık.’’ Sinirle arkamı döndüğümde ikisinin de bana olan boş, şaşkın bakışlarında göz gezdirdim. ‘’Dikkatimi dağıtıyorsunuz, abla çık lütfen.’’ Bu halim normal sayılsa bile onların hala şaşkınca bana bakması beni bir miktar korkutmuştu. Ablam ifadesini değiştirerek masadaki elmayı bana atınca neyse ki korkum da gitmişti.

‘’Aptal çocuk. Ben gidiyorum Sehunnie, sana bu aptal ile başarılar. Bir dahakine onu bize getir. Annem ve ben ile tanışsın.’’

‘’Neden annem ve sen ile tanışsın ya!’’ Ablam mutfaktan çıkarken arkasından bağırdığımda yalnızca el hareketi çekmişti. Bunu hak edip etmediğim tartışılırdı ancak sadece sebzelere geri dönmüştüm. Sehun birkaç dakika sessiz kalırken ayağa kalktığını sürtünen sandalyesinin sesinden anlamıştım. Adımları mutfakta duyulmuyordu lakin bana yaklaştığının farkındaydım.

Kolları benim belimin iki yanından geçip karnımda ellerini birleştirmesiyle bağlanırken elimdeki bıçağı bu kez iradesizce tezgâha bırakmıştım. Sehun göğsünü sırtıma yaslamışken hiçbir şey yapmadan duruyordum. Başı sırtıma konduğunda gözlerimi kırpıştırdım ve karşıda hayal meyal görünen gölgeden yüzüme baktım. Şaşkın bakışlarımın aksine yüzümdeki o kırmızılıkların gerçekten hayal ürünüm olduğunu düşünüyordum.

‘’Bana sinirli misin Jongin?’’ Masumane bir soruydu bu. Öyle ki dudak büzüşü bile aklıma düşerken bunun ne kadar tatlı olduğunu düşünüp bakındığım yarı gölge o çocuğun gülümsediğini görmüştüm. ‘’Ne yaptım ki? Senden habersiz çıktığım için mi sinirlisin? Ama gerçekten tanısan seversin Jongin, çok iyi biri. Çok tatlı, tatlı şeyleri sevmezsin fakat onu seversin.’’ Yüzümdeki o gülüş anında solarken derince nefes almış ve karnıma sarılı olan elleri çözmüştüm. Sehun’un üzüldüğünü biliyordum, ben ona her böyle yaptığımda üzülürdü. ‘’Bana aptal demedin.’’ Dedi kırık bir sesle. Çünkü ona nasıl davranacağımı çok iyi biliyordu.

‘’Kahvaltı yakında hazır olur.’’ Başka bir şey demeden hızla mutfakta koşturmaya başlarken koridordan bir kadın sesi daha duymuştum. Arkamı döndüğümde bana bakan Sehun ile yüzleşmek çok zor olduğundan takmadım ve annemin ablamla konuştuktan sonra mutfağa girip selam vermesini, Sehun’u yanına çekerek ona sarılmasını dinlemeyi tercih ettim.

Kahvaltıyı hızla hazırlarken annem de üzerini değiştirmiş, ablam tekrar mutfağa girmiş, Sehun bize geldiğinde oturduğu yerine, yani benim yanıma oturmuşken aynı zamanda içeriye annem akın etmişti. Herkes sessizce başlarken geri kalan zaman hiç de öyle geçmemişti.

‘’Anne,’’ Diyerek konuşmaya başlayan ablama döndüğümde bana ve önündekileri tıkınan Sehun’a bakan ablamın bakışlarını gördüm. Kaşları havaya kalkmışken bu kez ona engel olmadım. ‘’Sehunnie’nin bir sevgilisi var ve çok tatlı.’’ Sehun kafasını kaldırmış ve ablam ile anneme bakmışken ağzı dolu olduğundan başını sallayarak onay vermişti. Ben ise sessizdim. ‘’Hadi Sehun, göster anneme.’’

Sehun cebindeki telefonu çıkarıp birkaç bir yere bastıktan sonra ablama vermiş ve ablam da anneme uzatmıştı. Annem dikkatle bakarken ilk başta hiçbir şey dememiş, Sehun’un merakla kendisine bakmasına izin vermişti. Çayımı içerken üçünü izliyordum ve ailem de gerçekten biyolojik olup olmadığımı sorguluyordum. Annem, Sehun yüzünü düşürdüğü an kahkaha patlatmış ve telefondaki resmi kaydırarak başka resimler aramıştı. ‘’Sehun bu çocuk çok yakışıklı.’’

Sehun bariz bir şekilde rahatlarken bu ortama katlanamayacağım için masadan kalkmış ve ağzımın içinden odama gidip yalnız takılacağımı söyleyerek kaytarmıştım. Merdivenleri sertçe çıkıyordum, bir elimde çayı sevdiğimden dolayı kupam varken ayağımla zemini dövüyordum. Odama girip kapımı sert kapattığımda kendimce ergen olup olmadığımı düşünüyordum. Kafayı yemek üzereydim. Hissettiğim o şeylerin haddi hesabı bile yoktu. Dayanamıyordum.

‘’Jongin?’’ Ben başımı yastığıma gömdüğümde ablamın sesini duymuştum. Başımı kaldırmadan konuştum.

‘’Abla, git lütfen.’’

‘’Jongin, neden böyle davranıyorsun?’’ Pekala, ablamın en ufak bir hareketimi hissetmesi olasıydı, beni doğduğumdan beri tanıyordu, elbette beni anlıyordu fakat düşündüğüm şeyler ona bile anlatamayacağım duygulardı. Ne diyebilirdim ki? _Üçüncü sınıftaki üçüncü bacak olarak anlattığım o aptal çocuk var ya, hani sürekli diğer kardeşim diye sevdiğin, ikimizin de ayrı ayrı düğününü yapmak istediğin o aptal çocuk, Oh Sehun, evet yıllardır arkadaşım olan, işte ondan hoşlanıyorum._

‘’Sehun üzülüyor. Kıskanıyor musun?’’ İki dudağımın arasından isyan sesleri çıkarken kendimi durduramıyordum. Ancak ablam beni dinlemiyordu bile. ‘’Jongin yaptığın çok kaba. O senin en yakın arkadaşın. Böyle yaparak onu fazla kırıyorsun. O yalnızca mutlu, onun adına mutlu olamaz mısın?’’

‘’Bu ona özel değil.’’ Kişiliğimden bahsettiğimi anlıyordu, yalnızca yalan söylüyordum. Ablam arkadaş olduğumuzdan ve onun mutluluğundan bahsettikçe ağlamak istiyordum. ‘’Onu ben de mutlu edebilirim.’’ Ablam sadece arkadaş kısmından bahsettiğimi sanırken başımı kaldırıp ona baktım. İnatla başını sağa sola sallıyordu.

‘’Hayır Jongin. Evet, seninle takılırken de mutlu ancak aşk çok farklı bir şey. En yakın arkadaşı olarak senin de fikrini istiyor, anlamıyor musun? Bu konuda Sehun’a iyi davran. Lütfen, artık bir fedakarlık yap.’’ Ablam daha fazla bir şey demeden çıkarken elimdeki zaten çarşafa dökülmeye meyilli çayı çekmecemin üzerine bıraktım ve iç çekerek yatağıma girdim. Şu an ağlamak istemiyordum, bu kadar insan varken kendime güvenemiyordum. Ablam çok haklıydı belki de. Aşk çok farklıydı ve ben Oh Sehun’un en yakın arkadaşıydım. Sehun mutlu olmalıydı, beni arkadaşı olarak görüyordu ve doğru olan buydu. Onun adına da mutlu olmalıydım, bir kere olsun ablamın dediğini yapıp ona karşı kendimce fedakarlık yapmalıydım. Ne kadar insanlar fedakarlıklarımı görmese de Sehun için her zaman yaptığımı yapmalıydım. 


End file.
